The Fallen's Angel
by The Lone Sunflower
Summary: Little did anyone know, two of the 13 Great Primes had childern, one the happens to be Megatronous Prim aka The Fallen this is the story of his daughter, Goldstar and how she became known as one of the most evil rulers. Oc x Oc and Fallen x Oc.
1. Prologe: Scraplet

**A's Note:**

**Review and Enjoy. **

**Main Theme: Nausicaa Requiem by Joe ****Hisaishi**

**Everyone belongs to the rightful **

"But Daddy it's not fair!" Goldstar shouted. "I want to keep him, he has a spark too!" The young princess wanted to keep a little scraplet that she had found wondering around in the yard.

Her father, the Fallen, or Megatronous Prime, was getting irritated with his daughter. This was not like her, wanting to keep a spark alive. Well, with pests for now. Sigh. Its hard being a single parent, fight a war against your 12 other brothers AND keep Unicron happy. Also, he is trying to track down the murderer of his wife, Chrome.

"Goldstar, listen. I know you want keep it, but that scraplet will get into the computers, which will destroy the kingdom. Your kingdom. You don't want that to happen right?"  
>Goldstar looked down reliantly. She handed over the scraplet. "Promise you won't completely get rid of Mimi." Goldstar pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.<p>

The Fallen felt kind of sorry for her. She had only one friend and that was Hornet, but Hornet wasn't always around. He had chores to do around the castle and they sometimes took days. He himself didn't have time to spend time with her. Also, she use to love playing with her cousin Cyberblitz, but he had disappeared the same day as Goldstar's mom had been murdered. "Mimi?"

"Yes! And if it's a mech then it's Chip." She said sweetly.

'Chip? Mimi? This is bad. Goldstar has gotten to close to this thing already… but I must protect the weaponry and herself.' Fallen sighed. " Ok. I promise." He faked a smile for his only daughter.

"Yay!" she cheered and hugged her dad around his legs. " You are the best!" Her father nodded. "And so are you honey." He replied.

He had taken the scraplet to a servant to be sent over to his brothers' territory so it can destroy their property AND be gone too. Yet, this had kind of troubled him, because in a way he was breaking his promise, because the 12 other Primes are probably not only kill the servant but the scraplet too. 'Oh well, this will be a lesson that Goldstar will learn…. Another's life will be sacrifice to save another.'

A year has gone by and it seems that Goldstar had forgotten about Mimi/Chip. But more ominous things were on her mind. "Daddy, I can't sleep." She came into his bedroom one night. "Come here." He said tirelessly. She did as she was told and snuggled in with the big warlord.

"Was it the same dream?" he asked.  
>"Kind of. I mean, this time. I saw a bot who wasn't Hornet but in my mind for some reason he was... He told me that 'Everything will be ok.' And for some reason, I felt like I could trust him... And was connected to him." Gold said innocently. This woken the Fallen up a bit. Lately, Hornet has been around a lot more, and spends time with her. But is it possible that Goldstar dreamed about the future, a future which she bonded with that servant?<p>

" I also saw Mimi she jump into my hand and snuggle it. I hope I see her again Daddy." Goldstar smiled. The Fallen just smiled back. "What are you and Hornet going to do tomorrow while I do business with your uncles?" he asked.

"Oh, Hornet is going to take me on a picnic in the garden! Then I'm going to teach him how to make those planet crowns!" Goldstar said happily then yawned. "Then let's go to recharge, so we have enough energy tomorrow."

The father soothed. "Ok. I… love. You…daddy." Goldstar slowly drifted to sleep with her father's confront. "I love you to my little honey bee" and soon he fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 1: Pride, The Daughter of Evil

**A's Note: Ah, finally, I have time to start this. From this point, the chapters will be based on the seven deadly sins. Also, I am re-writing Guardian so it will fit more into this and the sequel of it. In additoion, I will fix the prologue. Plus I have new laptop! This is from Daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine. I also added some Servant of Evil lyrics by Len Kagamine. One more thing, I am open for ideas of what Goldstar does for the other sins. Enjoy and review.**

_Thoughts_

_Hornet's POV_

_**Lyrics**_

Chapter 1: Pride

Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God (Primus in this case). It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity.

_**"Now, let's get started… "**__****_

_**Long long time ago in some place there was**____**the kingdom of dishonest cruelty. And who ruled over this kingdom was**____**a princess that was of only age fourteen. **_

Goldstar had started ruling over her father's kingdom when his brothers imprisoned him at a distant planet. Because of having Megatronous Prime ruling over, Kaon was a dangerous place to live. Bots wondered if Goldstar even had any emotions._****_

_**She had astounding luxurious furniture to see;**____**the servant who had a quite a feeling for her.**__**  
><strong>__**Ravage was the name of her beloved **__**Photovoltaic pussycat**_. _**Everything and anything was all for her to claim. **_

Her dad spoiled Goldstar she had the best qualities of stuff, and the most expensive. Now, she uses her dad's vast sum of credits to buy the items. Her servant, Hornet, has always been by her side since she was very young. He was her only friend, besides Mini of course. Ravage was a gift from her uncle, seeing she was his most (and only) niece that will help bring chaos to the world._****_

_**If the money lacks, there is nothing to fear, just take it from the foolish people.**____**And for those who wish to get in her way,**____**you will just have to clean up after her. **_

Taking credits from the filthy peasants was one of her favorite things to do as a Princess. " You there! Where is your donation? Don't have any credits? Then go polish my sythe!" she laughed at the old femmebot._****_

_**"Now, knee down!"**__****_

_**Evil flower, blooms dainty.**__**  
><strong>__**With a vivid coloration, as for those pitiful weeds who wish to stay**__**; **__**they will just die off and serve the land.**__****_

_**The ruling princess then fell in love with a**____**bot of blue who lived on another land.**__**  
><strong>__**However, the mech of blue had already seemed**____**to fall in love with a femmbot of green.**_

All the femmes, including Goldstar, had their spark set on Thunderbolt. He's alt mode was a jet, and had a thick accent, an accent that an human would described as Russian. However, there was the odd frame femmbot named Lunastar. Thunderbolt had rejected Goldstar's invitation to meet for Lunstar. _****_

_**The princess then had grown mad with envy, one day. She called up her minister to say**__**  
><strong>__**In a quiet voice which wasn't meant to be heard,**__****_

_**"I was to see the country of green to be destroyed."**__****_

_**Many countless houses were being burned down,**____**a countless number of lives were lost.**__**  
><strong>__**The suffering of the many townspeople**____**did not dare to reach the princess.**_

Hornet did whatever he could to keep his princess happy. He had to admit, she was pretty, he fell in love at first sight. But if the princess wishes for her to be dead, then he will answer to that. To be sure, that the green femmbot was dead, Goldstar sent her powerful army to rid the town all together._****_

_**"Oh, it time for the snack."**__****_

_**Evil flower,**____**blooms dainty ,in a maniacal coloration.**____**Although it is a very beautiful flower,**____**oh it was covered with thorns so that it can't be touched.**__****_

_**In order to defeat the evil princess,**____**the townspeople had finally had enough.**____**At the head of the crowd there was no one but, **__**a**__** Librarian wearing the red and blue armor. The anger and hatred had piled up so high,**____**now had wrapped and covered the entire country.**__**  
><strong>__**Worn down from thelong war,the soldiers were not an enemy at all.**__**  
><strong>_

Orian was fed up with the princess. His lovely wife, Elita-One, was off lined because she argued with the Princess about receiving free energon. They needed the money bad, due to the high taxs. But the solar cycle had come for revenge. He was the son of revenge. _****_

_**Finally the princess had been surrounded and trapped!**____**Her servants had too ran away;**____**the lovely and dainty princess was**____**finally now trapped and caught.**_

Orion saw the last servant get away, with sad, lost look. However, he had finally ended the princess's reign of terror. _****_

_**"My, what a insulting man."**__****_

_**Evil flower blooms dainty, in a doleful coloration.**____**The paradise that was made for her**__**  
><strong>__**was now collapsing and breaking brittly**__****_

_**Long long time ago in some place there was**____**the kingdom of dishonest cruelty,**__**  
><strong>__**And who ruled over this kingdom was a princess that was of only age fourteen**__There was a country with an "evil" rule.____So they thought, and he say that they comprise a fool.____The only person who had any say__, __was his cute friend who remains free this day. If every creature alive hates her__, __he'll be there waiting, always true. 'So please keep smiling, Goldstar like you always do none that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!'_

_****_**  
><strong>_**The time set for execution was**____**3 in the afternoon when the bells of Primus rang**__**  
><strong>__**The person who was called the princess...had sat in prison thinking all alone.**_

'She' thought back when they were younglings playing innocent games of ' Prince and Princess', and went on picnics. In a way the princess had a happy life._****_

_**Finally, when the time had arrived. ('**__Even if everything of the world becomes your enemy.'__**) The bell which announces the end rings. **__(' I will be the one to protect you so..')__**  
><strong>__**Without emotion she looked at the crowd,**____**and then said only this (He speaks her line) ('you**__ just be somewhere laughing and smiling.')__****_

_**"Oh, it time for the snack."**__****_

_**Evil flower**____**scatters dainty,**____**in a vivid coloration.**____**The people who now say to this day,**____**oh she was truly the daughter of evil.**_


End file.
